


Cloakie!

by BlueKappa



Series: Peter and the Tower [34]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Stephen Strange Acting as the Cloak of Levitation's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKappa/pseuds/BlueKappa
Summary: In which Doctor Strange attempts to parent the Cloak of Levitation and Cloakie just wants to be with its friend, Peter.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter and the Tower [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220861
Comments: 46
Kudos: 346
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	Cloakie!

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack and fluff, I am so sorry. Enjoy??

Begrudgingly, Stephen Strange occasionally went to Stark Tower. Stark and he had a deal. He helps some interns here and there, maybe taught a lesson on the mystic arts or neuroscience, and voila he has access to all of Stark’s medical equipment and records. 

It could be annoying. The Master of the Mystic Arts had better things to be doing than entertaining children. There were dimensions to be saved, powerful entities to keep tabs on, yet he found himself at the Tower often enough for people to know when he was coming.

There was another reason he came too, though. The Cloak of Levitation seemed to get… excited when it knew they were headed to the Tower. It could barely stay in place wrapped around his shoulders, and the second they arrived it zoomed off, only to settle back on his shoulders when they were leaving.

The reason for the Cloak’s enthusiasm was a boy. Stark’s son, Peter. He wasn’t sure what they did together most of the time, and he honestly didn’t want to know. He had heard enough about Parker from the staff in the halls and the Avengers to know he wasn’t a threat to the Cloak’s safety.

Yet today the Cloak was being pouty and bratty. It refused to rest on his shoulders as he worked, instead choosing to stay in a corner faced away from him. In the rare moments it did decide to grace him with its presence, it covered his eyes when he was in the middle of setting up complex wards or wrapped around his leg so he couldn’t walk without tripping.

“That is it! I’ve had it today with you!” He pointed an angry finger at the cloak as if it was a child that needed scolding. “I’m going to the Tower alone! No Peter!”

Instantly, the cloak wilted in on itself. Strange sighed deeply and resumed working on the wards. It had to learn that actions have consequences. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the cloak timidly make its way back to him and slowly sink onto his shoulders. He ignored it and finished the wards. 

The cloak was very well behaved for the remainder of the time it took him. Not moving in the slightest and even helping him float to reach different zones of the ward. The wards brightened once completed, glowing a strong green before fading into invisibility.

“Are you going to behave?” He asked it. It brushed against his cheek as if trying to convince him it was a perfect angel who had never wronged him in the first place. “Alright then.”  
  


He slipped on his sling ring and opened a portal to the tower.

* * *

The portal opened into a room specifically made for Strange by Stark and, the second the portal closed behind him, the cloak was off his shoulders and flying out of the room. He was pretty sure he heard a crash come from the direction the cloak had just gone in. He chose to ignore it. It was Peter's problem now.

“Good evening, Doctor Strange,” FRIDAY greeted him as always.

“Where does Stark want me?” Stephen asked the AI, walking out of the room and towards the elevators.

“Boss has set aside conference room A7 for a Neuroscience lecture. It will begin in 15 minutes,” FRIDAY announced as she opened the elevator for him. Stephen nodded. He hated to admit it, or boost Stark’s ego, but talking about his previous career to people who were actually interested was relaxing and even fun. 

It allowed him an hour or two to just forget the dimensional responsibilities on his shoulder. He rolled his shoulders back and allowed the anxieties of the world to wash away, just for a second. For now, all he had to worry about was giving a good lecture.

* * *

“Cloakie!” Peter squealed as the Cloak appeared in the lab and wrapped around Peter's body tight, lifting him into the air. “I missed you too!”

He laughed as it barrel rolled them in the air. 

“Hey! Don’t fly around in here, there are dangerous chemicals and machines!” Tony called from his workspace. Cloakie lowered them to the ground obediently, gingerly tilting Peter to his feet so the boy wouldn’t fall and then putting itself on his shoulders.

“You want to work with me?” Peter asked with a smile. The Cloak stroked his cheek as an answer.

“Great! Here’s what I’m working on!” Peter sat down at his station and started explaining the latest model of his webshooters to the Cloak of Levitation. The Cloak seemed interested by the way it was standing up straight instead of just slouching. 

Once he had finished explaining, Peter got to work. He worked meticulously for hours, drawing models, playing with the wiring, all with the Cloak wrapped firmly around his shoulders. It was a nice presence. Warm and solid, like a hug. Besides, the lab always ran a little cold so the extra heat was welcome.

An unwanted yawn slipped out of Peter, and he rubbed his heavy eyes with the back of his hand.

“Peter,” Tony said with an amused tone. “Why don’t you go take a nap?”

“ ‘m working,” he mumbled. Tony’s chair screeched slightly as he stood up and walked over to his son. 

“Is Cloakie making you sleepy?” He asked in a soft voice.

“No,” Peter denied, blinking heavily. Tony knelt down next to Peter’s station and ran a hand through Peter’s hair. The boy leaned into it, eyes fluttering close for a second. 

Gently, Tony persuaded the tool out of Peter’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to his son’s hair.

“Cloakie, can you take him upstairs please?” Tony asked. The cloak answered my wrapping itself fully around Peter’s small body and lifting him into the air. 

Peter barely fought it, instead, melting into its comfort. The cloak moved slowly as to not jostle the precious boy in his arms, and settled them in the air, near the corner of the living room ceiling.

“Thanks, Cloakie,” Peter whispered as he buried his face into the comfortable cloak and succumbed to the pull of sleep. The Cloak continued to gently rock them in the air, stroking the top of Peter’s head with its collar as Peter's breath evened out.

* * *

The lecture had run long because, at the end, he and the 30 staff members attending decided to have a discussion. It was quite an interesting conversation to be a part of and Stephen left the room feeling lighter than he has in months.

“FRIDAY, where is the Cloak of Levitation?” Strange asked. Hopefully, it hadn’t gotten into too much trouble with Parker.

“The Cloak of Levitation and Peter are currently on the Avengers common floor. Would you like me to take you there?” FRIDAY informed him.

“Please.”

He stepped into the elevator until it dinged. The living room was empty save for a girl he was unfamiliar with lounging on the couch, reading a book.

“Excuse me,” he interrupted the silence awkwardly. “Have you seen Parker? I’m looking for my cloak. FRIDAY has informed me it is with him.”

The girl dragged her eyes from the book to him as if his mere presence alone was disturbing her. She pointed up with her index finger, not saying a word, and going back to reading her book. He followed her finger to see the cloak floating in the air, wrapped around something.

What was it doing? His eyebrows furrowed as he looked around for Parker. FRIDAY had informed him that Parker was with it. Had he left the cloak unattended with this mystery teenager? He looked back up at the cloak. It looked… peaceful and content in the air.

“It’s time to go back to the Sanctum,” he announced as he took a step forward. The cloak stirred, rustling slightly at his voice. As it moved, it exposed the top of the object it was holding, a boy. Parker, to be specific.

Parker was dead to the world, mouth open slightly as he dozed off, and knowing he was safe hanging in the air with the cloak. The cloak didn’t attempt to come down and listen to Strange. Shocker.

“Playdate’s over,” his voice turned stern. The cape turned its metaphorical back to him, shielding Peter’s body once more. How dare it? Strange took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to calm himself and opening them to see the teenager on the couch smirking at him.

“Anything to say,” he asked dryly. She shrugged.

“Just wishing I had my sketchbook.”

He didn’t see how that was relevant to the situation. She tilted her head up.

“Cloakie. It’s time for you to go back to the Sanctum,” she said. The cloak shifted to face her.

“Cloakie?” Strange mumbled. Had she given it a nickname?

The process of moving yet again had woken Peter up. He yawned and lifted his head up. 

“Mr. Doctor?” 

Jesus, these children.

“Peter,” he greeted as patiently as he could. “The Cloak of Levitation and I must be on our way.”

“Oh, okay,” the boy muttered, still half-asleep. “Cloakie, could you put me on the couch please?”

He called the Cloak Cloakie too? Yet his cloak obliged and gently set Peter on the couch next to the other teenager. The cloak wiped Peter’s face with its collar in an affectionate way. 

“Cloak, come here,” Stephen ordered. The cloak didn’t move.

“Its name is Cloakie,” the girl said seriously.

“ ‘Cloakie’ as you call it, is a powerful magic relic. It should be called by-”

“Cloakie,” Peter said stubbornly, half-lid eyes staring down the Sorcerer Supreme. The girl’s lips twitched up at that. Stephen did not have the patience for this conversation.

“Fine, _Cloakie_. Let’s go.”

The Cloak quickly flew to him and landed on his shoulders, apparently pleased with its nickname being used by its user. Stephen slipped on his sling ring and started a portal back to the New York Sanctum.

“Bye Cloakie! See you next time!” Peter called.

Stephen stepped through the portal and closed it quickly behind him. That was exhausting. He walked wearily back to his room, only pausing for a second.

“ _Cloakie_ , really?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Poor Stephen is so confused.
> 
> This is the most cracky thing I have ever written.


End file.
